elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of non-proprietary elevator component companies
These are some notable generic (non-proprietary) elevator component companies, mainly that manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons, elevator spare parts and accessories. Adams Elevator Equipment Company Arkel Automatisation JRT Avire Ltd. Avire Ltd. is a company being a part of the Elevator Safety Division of Halma plc. to manage three elevator component companies other than the Elevator Safety Division of Halma plc.'s American division (see Janus Elevator Products Inc. section below)Halma plc - Avire Ltd.. E-Motive E-Motive is an elevator component company established in 1993, their notable products are LCD displays and the bar-liked LED dot-matrix displays. T.L. Jones T.L. Jones was an elevator company established in 1926, their elevator component (Microscan door sensors) were produced since 1991. Memco Memco is an elevator component company established since 1971 in the United Kingdom. Mainly produce EN-81 elevator intercom/telephone system. Not only this, their notable products also include Panachrome safety door edge (which lights up green when the door is open and flashes red when it's closing). Their E-Series sensors were strikingly similar to Wittur Group WSE-81 Plus/155 Plus sensors. ALGI Alfred Giehl GmbH & Co. KG. Bucher Hydraulics BUT-SAN C. E. Electronics Böhnke & Partner GmbH Böhnke & Partner is an elevator manufacturer of controller system. They are leading the alliance and developement of CANopen-Lift communications protocol that parts suppliers such as Kronenberg and Ziehl-Abegg follows, wich enables parts from different suppliers to wirk with each otehr with no issues. The controllers provided with combination with a Ziehl-Abegg inverter and set up correcly can perform an direct approach levling very similar to a Schindler M-seriers elevators did in the 80's! CEDES CEDES AG was founded in 1986 at Switzerland and only produce sensors and intelligent systems. They currently operated with 12 subsidiaries in worldwide. Sometimes, they provides their sensors to Schindler (under Progard L's name) that make a high pitch sounding between 1990s to mid-2000sSchindler 700 Traction Elevators - Guest Rooms [Hilton Times Square]Schindler Traction Elevator at Island East Sports Centre, Sai Wan Ho, Hong Kong. C.J. Anderson & Company Dewhurst Dewhurst (or Dewhurst Group plc) is an independent elevators, keypad and rail industries components supplier in the United Kingdom. The company was founded in 1919 and the Dewhurst Group now has sales of around US $50 million and employs over 300 people in locations around the world. Dupar Controls Inc. Dupar Controls Inc. is a manufacturer and supplier of elevator fixtures and keypads in Canada. Dupar Controls Inc. was founded in 1958 and is a division of Dewhurst plc. Elevator Research & Manufacturing Thames Valley Controls DMG DMG is a Italian-based company which manufactures elevator fixtures since in the 1950s. It has four subsidiaries located in France, Canada (MAD), Germany, and People's Republic of China. MAD MAD is a Canadian company which manufactures elevator fixtures. It is a joint-venture company between the Italian company DMG and the Canadian-based Mainline Industries Corp. Drucegrove Ltd. ECI EMI/Porta Inc. EMI/Porta Inc. is a company based in the United States that is divided into two separate companies; EMI and Porta. EMI is a distributor of US Electrical Motors. TAL Engineering, Blain Hydraulics, Settima Pumps and Leroy Somer. Porta is a manufacturer of residential elevator gates, power gate operators and electro-mechanical interlocks, single speed car sills, fixtures and accessories. Epco Epco (Elevator Products Corporation) is a New Jersey-based company established in 1953 that manufactures equipment for other elevator companies, mainly generic fixtures such as pushbuttons, floor indicators, and fixtures chassis for most of the elevator companies in America. They are currently owned by Schindler. ESI Everbright Electrical Industries Fermator Group GAL GAL (GAL Manufacturing Corp.) is a company that manufactures elevator fixtures, elevator door equipment and elevator controllers. They were established in 1927, and their fixtures were very common on elevators installed by generic/local companies in the 1950s and 1960s. Hisselektronik AB/SafeLine Hisselektronik AB is a Swedish-based compant that manufacturers floor indicators, fixtures and also provides one whole elevator setup solutions. Their range of products follows the OpenCanLift protocols. Hisselektronik also manufacturers emergency phone solutions under their SafeLine brand. Hisstema Hisstema AB is a Swedish-based company based in the 80's. They are provider of eelvator controllers and floor indicators as well as the hardware behind DMG-buttons designed to work with the controllers. Hisstema was the pioneers developing the direct-approach levling feature by using tachometers, wich was a first. One of the first elevators provived by Hisstema used to run by a Commondore 64 microcomputer, but had a disadvantage that the C64 had to read the elevator software trough tape after every time the power went out for that actual elevator! Hydroware Hydroware AB is a Swedish-based company that manufactures complete hydraulic drive and controller system. Their hydraulic system is unique for having adjustable oil fluid and therefore speed, featuring direct approach without levling, thanks to a servo valve. Hydroware was formed by former DEVE employees that developed the servo valve as a successor of the sucessful and realiable DEVE hydraulics. But as Schindler had no interest for hydraulics at that time, the employees bought out this product and formed the new company with it. Schindler 2600's hydraulic model is in fact, powered by Hydroware's equipment, as both Schindler and Hydroware are still in partnership. Innovation Industries Innovation Industries Inc. is a USA-based company that manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons and other elevator parts. International Lift Equipment Janus Elevator Products Inc. Janus Elevator Products Inc. is a company based in Hauppauge, NY and was established in 1988 that manufactures elevator components (currently being a part of Halma plc), such as their EMS and VPP phones. They also a distributor of the Avire's elevator components such as E-Motive Displays floor indicators, Panachrome safety door edge by Memco (which lights up green when the door is open and flashes red when it's closing)Halma plc - Janus Elevator Products Inc.. Jinlix Hans & Jos. Kronenberg GmbH The Kronenberg GmbH is a German company from Bergisch Gladbach, that manufactures elevator equipment since 1932Kronenberg GmbH. Hollister-Whitney Elevator Corporation To be added Lester Controls Lift Solutions, Inc. Lift Solutions, Inc. is a US-based company that was established in 2002 by John Castaño. It supplies elevator parts, cabs, controllers, fixtures, and other components, including complete elevator modernization packages. LiSA Also known as Schneider Steuerungstechnik GmbH, this German-based company produce elevator control systems and fixtures components. Magnetek Meiller Group Monitor Elevator Products Motion Control Engineering Motion Control Engineering (or simply MCE) is a company that provides non-proprietary (generic) solid-state elevator and escalator controllers. They were founded in 1983. They also make their very own complete elevatorDefault fixtures are provided by Innovation Industries. http://www.mceinc.com/products/completeelevators/Standardfinishesbrochure.pdf. Their hydraulic equipment is often used on newer Kone hydraulic elevators. National Elevator Cab and Door Corp. National Elevator Cab and Door Corp. (NECD) is a company founded in 1929 in New York City. The company has grown to become New York City's largest elevator cab and entrance door manufacturer. NECD manufactures elevator cab, entrance doors, as well as signal fixtures. Ningbo Xinda Group Ningbo Xinda Group is a company that manufactures elevator components, elevator fixtures, elevator drive machines, and escalator components, They also have a subsidiary which called Hosting, which provide full elevator installation. Sometimes, they provides elevator drive machines for Schindler elevators usually for modernizationInside the Elevator Motor Room - 2005 Schindler Traction Elevators (1). NewLift Peelle Doors PTL Equipment PTL is a USA-based company established in 1971 that manufactures entry-level standard and custom fixtures for major and aftermarket elevator companies. Aside from two architectural fixtures (Global and Commons), PTL fixtures (especially directional lanterns) bear a close resemblance to GAL fixtures. Salient Information Systems Schaefer Schaefer is a German-based company that manufactures elevator fixtures. It was founded in 1964 by Wolfgang Schäfer. Their fixtures are mainly found in Thyssen, Haushahn, Lift Munich, and even German generic elevator companies. Sematic Group : Sematic Group is a company based in Italy which manufactures elevator doors, elevator cab interiors and door operator for Schindler 3300 elevators. They also owns a subsidiary company Liftmaterial. However, they already be the subsidiaries of Wittur Group since 2015. Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation Smart Rise Inc. Smart Rise Inc. is a US-company based in Tampa, Florida that manufactures elevator fixtures and buttons from Innovation Industries. Tri-Tronics Vega Virginia Controls Weco Group (elevator) Weco Group was founded in 2000 and mainly producing the door sensors. Their production facilitates are located in Ningbo (Ningbo Weco Optoelectronic). Weco Elevator Products This name used in both North America and Europe. Weco Optoelectronic The full name is Ningbo Weco Optoelectronic Co., Ltd. This name used in Asia Pacific. Wittur Group Wittur Group is a company producing elevator doors, traction machine, hydraulic pump unit and door sensors. It was founded in 1968 in Germany. The current Kone elevator AMD door operators are supplied by this company since 2000. Some of their older products are labelled as Selcom since it was their subsidiary. They also make their very own elevators in modern daysWittur traction elevator at an apartment building at Azar street in Holon. Ziehl-Abegg Notes and references *